


Today I don't feel like doing anything

by erenbaeger



Series: Ereri Week 2k15 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Day 6: Storm, Domestic Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:10:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenbaeger/pseuds/erenbaeger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the terrible weather outside, Levi has a much better idea as to how they'd spend their day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today I don't feel like doing anything

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I just needed some smut :')

Eren woke up to trailing hands leaving light touches on the sides of his stomach, fingers drawing random patterns on his skin and pair of lips mouthing lazily at his jaw. His body was still heavy with sleep, mind a little bit hazy but he could recognize those touches anytime. He slowly opened his eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them to look at Levi who was watching him and then slowly lowered his head and bit his neck.

"Morning." Levi's voice reverberated against Eren's neck in response to his low moan. Eren's hands found their way upwards, leaving a trail of heat in their wake until they buried themselves into Levi's hair, fingers brushing against his undercut and relishing in the soft feeling underneath them.

"What are you doing?" Eren questioned sleepily, "Not that I'm objecting to being woken up like that but we have work in—" He paused to look at the clock. "—an hour? Shit why didn't you wake me up earlier? We're going to be late."

Eren started pushing Levi from on top of him and glaring at him when he started to chuckle. This was not normal, it was a Wednesday which meant that they had work. Levi's reaction was very unusual considering that by this time he'd be heading out of the shower to go prepare breakfast.

"What the fuck is so funny?" Eren was getting very irritated at his husband's antics and Levi pinning him to the bed only aggravated him more.

"Well—" Levi drifted off, starting to place small butterfly kisses against Eren's neck all over again. "The weather is terrible, there's a huge storm outside and I'm not sure about you but I'd rather spend the day in bed."

"O-oh" It was all Eren could manage to say, slowly losing himself to the feeling of Levi's mouth against his neck and how good those hands felt on him.

"And I might have taken the liberty of calling in sick for the both of us." Levi's smirk was full of mischief and it was not a side of him Eren got to experience often.

"I like the way you think." Eren whispered, a grin slowly stretching on his face and relaxed completely under Levi, his back arching and head falling to the side giving Levi better access to his neck.

Levi lifted himself up, throwing a leg over Eren to straddle him and took off his shirt, throwing it to the side, for once not caring where it landed, before sliding his hands under Eren's and helping him sit up to take his off as well. Eren didn’t waste any time and cradled Levi's jaw with his hand once his shirt was off and kissed him full on the lips, muffling whatever protests Levi had about morning breath and held him there until he felt Levi relax in his arms. He started moving his lips against the other's languidly, enjoying the relaxed air surrounding them, both their movements sluggish and clumsy with sleep. Low moans started filling the air as Levi squirmed in Eren's lap, hands burying themselves in his hair, pulling him as close as possible causing Eren's hands to tighten where they were lying on Levi's hips. Eren brushed his tongue lightly against Levi's lips, already bracing himself for the other's reaction.

"Oh no, your tongue is not going anywhere inside my mouth until you brush your teeth." Levi said against his lips, holding Eren's face back with a thumb on the other's lips. Eren just smiled and lightly kissed his thumb before moving onto his jaw, leaving open-mouthed kissed and a trail of love-bites in his wake.

"I love it when you talk dirty to me." Eren teased, a smirk highlighting his face as he continued his path south gently pushing Levi backwards and settling in between his legs.

His hands found purchase on Levi's chest, pinching one of his nipples between his thumb and forefinger while the other hand ran along Levi's sides, drawing out heavy sighs from the back of his throat. His mouth continued its path beyond Levi's navel, kissing along the trail of the soft trimmed hair that disappeared under his briefs. Sparing a tiny glance in Levi's direction and seeing him lying there, arm covering his face while his other hand was twisted in the sheets made him want to throw the lazy atmosphere down a pit and light it on fire but at the same time he wanted to continue taking Levi apart slowly and make him lose himself completely.

He started leaving kisses on the edges of Levi's boxers delving deeper and deeper until he was directly mouthing at the very prominent bulge currently begging for his attention. He took one harsh suck at where the head was supposed to be and started biting the underside lightly as he went down to take one of Levi's balls in his mouth through the fabric. He continued to worship Levi's cock until the front side of his briefs were drenched in a mixture of saliva and pre-come.

Levi had never looked better to be honest.

"Tell me what do you want?" Eren whispered against his cock, nuzzling his nose against it and breathing in his scent deeply, drawing out a surprised moan from Levi who was still struggling for breath.

Instead of trying to find words, Levi reached for Eren dragging him up towards him and crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss. He seemed to have forgotten his reservations about morning breath and licked his way into Eren's mouth, drawing Eren's tongue back into his own mouth, sucking on it and giving it a small bite that causes Eren to whimper and melt further into his touch.

"I need you." Levi breathed against his lips, hands moving lazily across Eren's back.

"Wha—"

"Just anything Eren, all I need is to feel you against me." Levi cut him off, hands sliding to his ass grabbing a hold of those mounds underneath his boxers, smirking when Eren whined and moved to pull them off and help Levi out of his as well.

"Okay then." Eren grins once they're both naked, still under the covers that protected them from the cold of the storm going on outside, and grabs a hold of both of them and leans forward to capture Levi's lips in a slow kiss, enjoying the leisure pace he was setting, unhurriedly moving his hand that's holding them while gently parting his lips to give Levi's a lick and gasping when he felt Levi's hand join him over their cocks.

Their hands kept moving at the relaxed pace they'd set, building up their pleasure gradually while lips moved over different parts of each other's bodies, savoring the sweet pace and consumed with the feeling of the other all around them.

"A-ah, I-I'm close." Eren choked from on top of Levi, burying his overheated face in Levi's neck and sucking on it harshly when Levi gave a surprise tug.

"Me too, sweetheart" Levi sighed, taking a deep breath. "Come for me."

That did it for Eren, he squeezed his hand around them and with a few more jerks he came. Feeling Eren's ragged breath on his neck and wetness between them, Levi lost it as well and came with a loud moan.

"Do you think we can do this every time the weather is bad?" Eren asked after regaining his breath from his place on top of Levi.

"I definitely wouldn't be opposed to it." Levi smiled lazily and started running his fingers through Eren's hair, enjoying the other's presence.

"I don't want to move yet." Eren mumbled against Levi's neck, knowing that his husband probably wanted to shower right now.

"You don't have to." Chuckling when Eren turned his head so fast. "We're going to change the bedding anyways so we can just use the sheets for now."

Eren just stared at him, mouth open in disbelief.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted to stay in bed all day." He said while moving a bit from under Eren so that he could comfortably cuddle with him and started playing with the younger's hair again who just wrapped his long limbs around Levi's, leaving them in a mess of limbs and wrapping his arms around the other's torso and peppering it with small lazy kisses.

"Well I'm looking forward to it." He said with a yawn. "Let's take a nap though, food can wait a bit more."


End file.
